All you need is love
by dixie-bella
Summary: Bella is the hot and confident NY's queen bee. She has everything she ever wanted but now she moved to the tiny town of Forks. When she thought everything was going to be death boring she met some guys that could turn everything more interesting. EXB mayb
1. New start

**Guys, this is my first fanfic so I will appreciate all the reviews and advices you can give me (: **

**In this story I tried to give Bella the personality I was hoping she had, you know be more confident and just alittle bit cooler. Hope you enjoy!**

____________________________________________________________________________

"Bella wake up now!" Ugh, at times like this I truly hated my dad Charlie. Why he had to leave tomorrow? He couldn't just leave today? Charlie actually was a well known director of movies, his job made him travel a lot. I haven't spent real daughter and father time with him since I turned six, when he and my mom got divorced. I stayed in NY with Renee while Charlie did the only thing he loved. _Work. _ Although I must admit it had his advantages like we were fairly wealthy, I mean I could buy anything I want, and when I say anything I mean that two months ago I bought a black Enzo Ferrari, which only 400 were made , unfortunately my dad thought it would be better to leave it in NY just in case kids here weren't use to such a nice car, he's crazy, I know I'll be having my car in Forks by next month; and second I get to meet celebrities and go to red carpets and stuff like that. Still I wasn't a self centered bitch, I had my feet on the ground.

"Shut the fuck up!" I said a little annoyed. My dad didn't really cared what I said to him, I could picture him shrugging and calling the maid for breakfast.

Today was my first day at Forks High. _Shit. _Since my mother got remarried and I was a little obstacle in her traveling plans, she decided to send me with Charlie to his hometown- Forks. They thought that living by myself in New York wouldn't be healthy. Are you kidding me? They don't know me at all. Assholes. Anyway I was still going to live by my own in Forks, but really what exciting thing could happen _here? _

I took a long bath and searched for an outfit to wear. Then I catch a message in my Sidekick.

_Bella we miss you a lot! I mean NY isn't the same without its QueenB. Hope you're having fun, don't worry I'll go visit you when I can! Loveyouuu. XOXO Kathlyn_

I really missed my bff. She was the kind of friend you remember when you are sitting on a beach watching the sunset and then you just laugh at all the things you did with her. I mean she was like my right hand, you know the one that always helps me get my way. And believe me, I always get my way. So, I was pretty popular at Costance in NY, I mean how couldn't I be? My dad was well known, from elite Upper East Side, I was rich, had contacts and I was gorgeous- at least that was what I've been told. I didn't care shit about that I just wanted to finish high school so I could travel around the world. I don't know why but my –I don't care a shit- attitude seemed to attract people more to me. Anyway who understands them? I just lived my life my way, the rest came by itself.

So I decided for True Religion jeans, a cute long sleeved white shirt since it was freezing today, a pair of black sandals and a Fendi black purse. I took one last look at myself in the mirror and shrugged. Probably these kids here wouldn't even know what Prada was. Thanks to the weather my hair was glossy beautiful, straight to my waist. I walked to the kitchen to get a granola bar.

"Uhmm Bella my schedule was rearranged so I'm leaving in like two hours, so I hope you can behave yourself" Charlie told me that with a little bit of authority. I just had to laugh at that.

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you in 3 months or something" I said indifferently. I wasn't acting, I knew it was kind of sad, but I didn't cared shit about my family, I mean they aren't exactly role models so whatever. "Oh and I need money to go shopping this weekend" I said as I walked through the door.

"Whatever you want honey" Charlie said as I closed the door.

Then I spotted the only thing that could give me pleasure right now. My recently acquired Porsche 911 GT2. Man I loved my car since I loved to drive fast. Forks High was easily to find. I saw some good cars, I was actually surprised, maybe some of them were of good families. I really hoped so. I mean I didn't have anything against middle class people or anything, it will be just easier to me to be nice to people that know my world.

I parked in an empty spot and get out of the car. I heard some few gasps and I smiled. I was used to this kind of attention, but it still was nice. I walked through the hallway without bothering me to walk to the secretary office to get my schedule since Charlie made them send it to me. My first class was English. _Great._

Just when I was about to close my locker a random guy came to me.

"Hi, I heard you're new, my name is James Harper" He wasn't ugly at all. He was muscular but still he was lean, more like a hot body. He had deep blue eyes and black hair. Wow I loved that combination.

"HI, yeah I'm new, my name is Bella" I said as I quickly pecked him on the cheek. He grinned and I could see his perfect teeth.

"Do you want me to walk you to your class?"

"Yeah sure" I said, and then we began talking about random things until I get to my class. I waved him bye and he said he will find me later, and then winked. Whatever, I was bored. When I turned around everyone was staring at me and probably gossiping. Yeah right, like I haven't had that before in NY.

**_______________________________**

**Pleasee reviewwww! xoxo**


	2. She's mine

(EPOV)

I got out from my Jaguar XKR and ignored all the bitches that greeted me. I mean I already fucked them all, what is the point in stalking me later? I know I was popular, and all the girls here wanted me. Hah but really, could I help it? I quickly went to meet my friends and they were all talking lie fucking girls.

"She's hot as hell! I can't believe my luck" Mike said. Idiot.

"Talking bout smocking hot" Emmett said almost at the same time.

" Shit, you checked out those legs?" Fucking Jasper and his obsession with legs.

"Hey guys, what the hell are you talking about?" I said.

"Edward you have to see the new girl, she's so hot you get hard at only seen her" Well Mike got hard by seen his parents making out. Fucking disgusting.

"So, fresh meat huh? I would have to see that by myself" If that girl was half as good as they say man I would be getting laid by the end of this week.

"Be careful Eddie, I heard she was NY's queen be, so she doesn't seem like a regular chick" Jasper warned me.

"Common don't be a prick" So she was a little bitch? This was getting better and better.

The first two hours went fast. I haven't seen the new girl but everyone is talking about here. What the hell I need to see her and now. I was now sitting in my usual desk at Biology, where my prayers had been listened to. There she came in; the first thing that I saw was those incredibly long legs, now I knew Jasper was right. Then I went scanning here until I stop at her chest, she wasn't the usual bimbo with those huge boobs, instead she was skinny but anyway God that looked even sexier. Then I saw her face, she had this fully luscious lips, she had this amazing cheekbones and a perfect nose. She didn't wear too much make up. I couldn't see her eyes since she was looking at her sidekick.

"So you must be Miss. Swan" Mr. Varner could be so boring sometimes.

"Yeah yeah, it's me" She said without leaving her eyes from the sidekick.

Mr. Varner took that as a little rude action. I had to laughed, he was getting red.

"Hmph, since you seem like a very smart one you can go sit next to Mr. Cullen. Maybe you two can get along". That didn't work either since she just muttered "yeah whatever" and went to sit were Mr. Varner pointed her. As she sat next to me I could smell her fragrance. It was fresh like coconut or peppermint, or cucumber I don't know I just know it was excruciatingly mouthwatering.

"Hello there, I'm Edward Cullen" And as I talked to her she turned too looked at me and I almost gasped at those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that were staring at me. Don't get me wrong they weren't those plain boring brown eyes, these ones were deep like fucking chocolate pools I don't know, they just absorbed me.

"Hey I'm Bella" she said, never leaving the sight of the stupid sidekick. Since when have I been turned down by a girl? Maybe I needed to be a little more persistent.

"So Bella I heard you came from NY, why you moved?" I know from experience that when girls thought you were interested about their lives they fall easily for you.

"Yeah well I murdered someone and I came to hide here" So she was a little funny one. That's cool.

"Hah funny. Aren't you going to tell me the truth?" She just shook her head

"Who cares" I had to grin, Bella was different from most of the girls. She was like chill. I was begging to like her more and more.

She began stroking her hair and biting her bottom lip as she was trying to figure out the classwork Mr. Varner gave us. I just sat there licking my lips. She was so sexy.

"God, I hate fucking Biology" she said and the sight of her swearing turned me on.

"Do you need any help there?" I said as a gave her my famous crooked smile.

"Do you expect something in exchange Cullen?" She smile evilly, obviously she was teasing me.

"Actually hanging out with me later today would be cool" There's no way she could say no.

"Hah sure, but we're going to my place" God help me here okay? I mean I had dated the hottest girl here, Tanya, but she had nothing on Bella. She seemed to just got out from a Sports Illustrated or Vogue cover. Tonight was going to be my night.

"Whatever you like" I was very good at flirting, she just shrugged and I leaned to help her with the work. When the class was over all the boys were like crazy all over them. Bella was too hot for her own good. She immediately gave her books to Mike and started walking without even looking at him. Mike was just drooling all over while she tried to follow her to her next class. Well, I guess I would have to have a little talk with all the guys here. She was mine, my territory and I arrived first. If they didn't get it then I guess Emmett and I will have to talk to them a little more roughly.

The day went smoothly until gym, where I spotted fucking Jasper talking to Bella. Fucking traitor.


	3. Not so boring

**POV'S are going to change during the story so don't worry. New chapter hope you like ittt******

_______________________________________________________________________

(BPOV)

Edward was really hot; he had the most perfect emerald eyes and perfect slender body, the body every guy should have. And best of all he had the sex hair, it was a strange tone of bronze with red, it was so damn hot. God, all the guys that had dated me before know that nothing turns me on more that sex hair. Maybe Forks wouldn't be so lame, I mean I had already met two hot guys which I'm sure I'll be having fun later. Let's face it, I'm bored and I'm no good girl.

I entered to gym and since I hadn't received my gym uniform yet I used Nike black shorts and a white shirt. I pulled my hair in a ponytail when some girls reached me.

"Hello you must be Bella Swan!" She had blond hair, huge boobs and too much make up on. Haven't anyone told this girls that dressing like skanks isn't hot anymore? I guess not. "I'm Tanya, and I'm like totally super friendly and by the way I love your purse, but you should know we are like the most popular and if you want to be one of us we need to give you some rules" Why she continues talking to me?

"Stop talking" Finally the bitch stopped "Just shut up and try to be less annoying okay?" Tanya the bimbo stared at me wide eyed like if I just committed a crime, which I probably did but I couldn't care less. At least she shut up.

"Hi I'm Lauren" So they didn't have dignity?

"Who gives a shit" Lauren was also blond, shorter hair and like a really bad tan. I have no interest in been their friends so I decided to just go straight to business.

"So, since you finally stopped talking I'm going to go as far as I can from you" I said while they all gasped. This was so cool "And listen you may be the most popular, but now that I'm here some things are going to changed" I'm sure they already hate me. Awesome.

Then I sat on the bleachers just trying to sleep. This fucking school was so boring. Then I heard someone coming to me. A slender guy that smelled like cinnamon. Finally some distraction.

"Hey, I'm Jasper Hale, you must be Bella" He had this gorgeous light blue eyes with a tint of grey. He had dirty blond hair. And he was eyeing me. Well well I guess he's interested in me. I smiled

"Yeah, it seems like you already know me" I said while he shook my hand. I was used to giving pecks on the cheeks but whatever.

"So do you want to be my partner?" I nodded, really I would've said yes to the first person that offered me. I didn't care gym or this stupid activity.

We first started stretching before we played. I must say that stretching between a girl and a guy wasn't such a smart idea. As I bent my ass rubbed Jasper's groin and he groaned. Hah stretching was definitely a bad idea, but still I would have some fun.

(EPOV)

I entered Gym a little late since Jessica wanted to make out in the Janitor's closet. How cliché. Anyway I was thinking about Bella the whole time. Damn I could wait to see those slender legs in some little shorts. And there she was talking to motherfucking Jasper. They were some kind of partners at some stretching stuff. I got paired with Lauren who was practically throwing herself at me. But all I could think was Jasper holding Bella's waist as she bend down to touch her toes. Then I saw Jasper's face, he was fucking enjoying it. I would have to talk about this with him later. Thank God stretching was over and now we were going to do some stupid game like football but more like soccer with hands. Girls and boys were mixed. Jasper and Bella were in one team and I was in the other. I saw Bella giggling with Jasper. I am about to kill him. She was actually pretty fast since she was skinny and almost no one could catch her. I thought about the perfect idea and went over and took her by the waist and spoon us around. We ended up in the floor, me on top of her with her hips between my legs.

"Hmm Cullen you'll so regretting this" she said while she bit her bottom lips. Damn I bet she could feel my erection.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do?" I said smiling cockily at her while Coach Clapp told us the game was over. I helped Bella get on her feet and then she whispered to my ear "You'll find out today".

I had to smile at the thought. Then she went to change while stroking her hair. Everybody moved to give her space as she walked by. She was truly a queen bee. I felt my fists clenched as I saw all the guys eyeing her with lustful eyes and all the girls with jealousy. Well all but two. Rosalie and Alice. My fucking sister and her best fucking friend. Rosalie was dating Emmett, I swear those two are getting married, and Alice well just broke up with Laurent his last boyfriend. Good, I didn't like him. I saw how the two of them talked happily to Bella. I hoped they don't talk dirt on me.

(BPOV)

As I went too changed, two girls got on my way. One was a tall blond, beautiful, nice body, like a model but not like Gisele, more like a Heidi Klum but still she had this smug look on her face that told me she was all over herself. And then there was a little pixie girl, with short spiky black hair, she reminded me of Natalie Portman in Closer. Both were smiling at me and they looked like cool people so I talked first.

"Hey I'm Bella and you are…?" They had to know I am the dominant one here

"Hey I'm Alice and this is Rosalie" the little one said "Since you were new we thought we could be friends you know". Ugh fucking shallow.

"Yeah well maybe" I smiled; she didn't saw the menace in my voice. People here are just so plain oblivious.

"Yeah well actually we came to ask you, that Porsche out there is yours?" The one named Rosalie said

"Yeah, it's mine. Why do you like it?" I knew by the look on her face that she did. I was begging to like this girl.

"Off course, I love cars and I haven't seen one like that before, there are only a few of them you know" I nodded, I mean I already know but I didn't wanted to show off "I have a red BMW, but I'm planning on getting other one, perhaps a Mercedes or something."

"That's cool I have a Mercedes Guardian also" I said but I noticed it was almost 3 and I wanted to get home "Uhm it was nice meeting you guys, see ya later" And with that I left to change.

"See you tomorrow Bella, you can sit with us at lunch" I think Alice was the one that said that. I just said "okay" while I was walking towards my locker to change.

As I walked to my car looking at my sidekick two hands grabbed my waist.

"I'll be at your place at 4" he whispered at my ear, which almost made me shiver. Almost. Then I saw Edward walking to his car. God I was only going to have fun with this guy, nothing more. Clear Bella? When I arrived home surprise surprise, nobody was home. I went over and put some shorts and another shirt. I walked through my inmense house and ended in my room searching for my iTouch. I grabbed It and lay down listening to Kings of Leon. After a while I heard someone at the door. I could've wait for the maids to get it but for some reason I was anxious to see who it was. Well this is going to be interesting.

**____________________________________________________________________**

**You like it? Please review review and I'll put the next chapters faster. Thankyouuuuuu(:**


	4. Asshole

(EPOV)

I reached Bella's house easily since everyone knew were eccentric and rich Mr. Swan lived. It was a huge house, almost a mansion. But I wasn't impressed I had one like that myself. After knocking the door Bella opened it. She looked sexy as hell with some tiny shorts that fitted her ass perfectly and a Ramones shirt. Her hair was straight down again, God I loved her hair, if I just could stroked it… calmed down Edward, be patient. She pecked me in the cheek and invited me in.

"So you're always on your own?" I asked actually hoping for a _yes._

"Mhmm, Charlie travels a lot so I'm pretty much here alone all the time" she pouted. God if only I could kiss her… Patience.

She led us to her room and turned on her stereo. Her room was really big with white walls and one orange. I was kind of minimalistic but still really cool, I noticed that she had the complete seasons of Gossip Girl and The Hills, yeah I have seen that one's before on Alice's bedroom. I recognized Kings of Leon "use somebody" song playing. We started talking about stupid shit that normally I wouldn't care, but with her I felt that I could use that information later on.

"So Edward, I heard you were kind of a player" she said and I stiffened. Fucking whores that told her that.

"Well I just haven't found the right one you know" I said trying to sound honest but ending up sounding like a pig.

"That was so lame" Suddenly she leaned over until she was on top of me in the king sized bed. She looked at me for about 10 seconds, not that I was counting, and then I felt her lips on mine. I was seriously shocked, I couldn't move. It was immediately rough and her mouth grazed my bottom lip asking for entrance, I happily open it and almost swallowed it as our tongues fight for dominance. I wanted to feel her; I mean really feel every part of her so I slid my hands to her hips and to her ass. God she was delicious. Her teeth started grazing my bottom lip so I went immediately hard. I knew she could feel it since I felt her smile. Then she grabbed two handful of my hair and pulled me even closer to her. I immediately left out a moan. How the hell did she know that the hair grabbing thing turned me on so fast? Could this girl get any hotter? I think she can. She then started shifting her hips against my erection. God I needed her now. Then I spun us around and took her left breast between my hand. She moaned and I smiled. We broke from our kiss for a second and I went to her neck when suddenly I felt her hand grab me. Hell no, I was going to explode.

"So Edward are you really a player?" She said while she stroked my hard.

"Uhmm.. why, do you want me to?" I finally managed to say.

"I like bad boys" And that's all it took I shoved into her mouth and began moaning her name as she did mine. I could feel her wetness and I'm glad I always bring a condom with me. She began to lift my shirt so I took it off quickly, then I almost ripped her shirt. She was definitely the most sexy and gorgeous creature I had ever seen. I took a glance at her perfect flat stomach and then at those perfect boobs. Dammit I wanted her bad. I cupped her breasts and then she stroked my hard even harder so I groaned.

"We are a little excited are we?" She said while biting hard my lip which I loved. We found our perfect spot, my lips sucking her bottom lip which was fully and luscious and I couldn't have enough of them. I was almost done unzipping my pants when her little hand stopped me and suddenly she was on top of me again.

"I'm sorry but he's going to have to wait" She said while looking at my hard.

"What the hell? You can't leave me like this!" She couldn't do this to me.

"I told you, you will regret tackling me on gym" She had this smug look on her face.

"Fuck, Bella common that wasn't serious" I was about to start begging when she got up.

"I mean I've only known you for one day, you weren't seriously expecting we were getting laid right?" She said while putting back on her shirt. She was definitely a fucking teaser. I was fucking speechless.

"That's what I thought" She chuckled

(BPOV)

I must admit that make out session was hotter that I've planned. I mean I almost gave in, but I never hook up with a guy after only knowing him for about one day, only whores did that. I had to laughed at Edward's face, he was so shocked. I mean I knew it was a little mean to leave him like that but he needed to know that I'm no slut. He could have girls like Tanya for that.

"So ehm I saw you talking to Jasper earlier" He said hesitantly while he put on his shirt again.

"Yeah he's a nice guy" I knew Edward has jealous. I've deal with men's jealousy all my life. And in Edward it was definitely hot.

"Sure sure, so you are interested in banging him?" Omg he's been such a jerk.

"I can't see how that's any of your business" Who did he think he is?

"Don't be such a bitch about it" He did not just called me a bitch

"You know what asshole I think it's time for you to leave" I said glaring at him

He then stood up and went for the door. What was his problem? I don't know who Edward Cullen thought he was, but whatever, I'm sure he will be begging for me later, until then I think I must teach him a lesson. Everyone in school should know that no one messes up with me.


	5. Il Cielo

(APOV)

Hermes white Birkin purse or Chloe Freja Clutch? _Shit. _

I can't to this alone. I mean, I used to have help, but Rose has been utterly focused on Emmett these days, and she completely ditched me.

I mean I'm sure it isn't her fault- the girl is in love for Christ sakes- but still, I need my best friend at times like this. Who wouldn't?

Picking my school outfit was exhausting and it was just the second day. When I was about to cry I remembered something. Or, must I say, _someone. _The only person –besides me and Rose obviously- that got style in this town. The new girl.

When I first arrived to school everybody was already talking about her. The boys were practically making me puke with all the disgusting comments, and the girls were counting her flaws. Which were ridiculously few I must say. But since I am like totally friendly and probably the most popular girl at school I needed to introduce myself. The thing is that I didn't saw her during the whole day, and then I started to get frustrated.

Then I found her in gym. I was shocked. I was expecting this geek Nelly Yuki type I don't know. Instead I found someone that reminded me, well, of myself. I mean don't get me wrong we were totally different. I was much smaller, and my hair is obviously shorter. She was tall, I mean not EMMETT tall, but still average model tall. Her hair was brown and long, and I couldn't quite remember why I cut my hair in freshmen year; hers looked stunning. Her eyes were brown and she was really skinny, but still managed to have all the curves in the exact places. It was obvious to me that she didn't fit in a town like this. But still, when I found her standing there, after my ass of a brother tackled her, I knew how she felt. Because sometimes, I feel the same. Like if I needed more, like if I was bored to death, like if I _needed_ a different air… yeah I knew how it felt. So I immediately knew I had to talk to her. Who knew? Maybe we could be friends. But when Rose and I reached her she was really distracted, like if she had somewhere else to be, that is until Rose mentioned her car. Maybe this two were soul mates, who knew. Anyway, the girl knew how to dress and seemed to have a little bit more neurons than the sluts that we have here. I invited her to sit with us at lunch tomorrow, she could be part of our group, we haven't had any new member since we were at seventh grade and Jasper came to school.

As much as I needed her help to found my outfit for tomorrow, I knew I needed to wait a little bit to get to really know her. I mean I don't want her to think I´m desperate or something. So with a big smile on my face I went to get the keys of my car, if there's anything that can make me feel good at times like this is SHOPPING!

(BPOV)

_You can't play our broken strings._

_You can't feel anything,_

_That your heart don't want to feel._

_I can't tell you something that ain't real-_

Fuck I had that some in my head since yesterday. I don't even know why, every time I try to sing another one that song comes to my mind. It's frustrating.

Today is my second day at Forks High, and the first lesson I will teach to Edward. Poor little Cullen, he doesn't know what is coming.

So I put on a little DKNY dress, with a Marc Jacobs purse and Dior sunglasses. I was in a rush. After I was ready I took an apple and a bottle of water and headed to my car. The entire way to school I smiled to myself. This was going to be fun.

(EPOV)

I'm an asshole.

She's a bitch.

We are perfect for each other. Its just that I am not going to tell her that first. I'm a Cullen; I have dignity and a reputation. She had nothing on me.

She'll be moaning my name in bed in no time.

"Cullen wake up man!" Emmett

"What is it Em?" I wasn't on a mood for his jokes.

"Dude I've been talking you about my date with Rose, and you are just looking like if you were about to cry" _Fag. _Cry? Really, Em? No, I wasn't about to cry, I was about to lose something extremely important. A hot pussy.

"Okay, off" Lauren tried to continue doing her non so enjoyable blow job, but I just couldn't wait anymore.

"But Edward I was just about to.." I cut her off.

"Really Lauren its enough I had some other things to do." With that I pulled my pants up and stormed out of the music room. My next class was Calculus and knowing who was in that class too I needed to hurry.

When I entered the room I was welcomed with some high fives and some girls screaming my name, the usual. But _she_ was nowhere to be seen. Fuck.

I sulked on my seat, and tried to figured out a way to distract myself. When did this girl got so much power on me?

"Miss Swan it's so good you decided to join us" Mr. Kremple´s sarcasm needed practice. "I was just thinking of you"

"Yeah, well speak of the devil and he doth appear" She gave him the most beautiful grin I've ever seen.

"_Touché_" Damn I totally forgot Jasper was in this class too.

"Okay enough, Miss Swan I have been previously informed about your behavior on your last school. I hope here you will find better things to do than to find trouble"

"Oh Mr. Kremple, you have no idea" She said that while looking at me. What the hell does that means?

"Take a seat place" He said, but when she was about to he stopped her "Aren't you suppose to bring to class other thing than your purse and cellphone Miss?"

"Oh believe me Mr. Kremple I wont need it" She smiled deviously.

He just nodded while she looked for a sit. Everyone was waiting for her to sit next to them, even motherfucking Jasper. But she did something I didn't expected her to do, she sat next to me.

"Hey Cullen. How's been your day so far?" She was wearing a dress that fitted her small body perfectly. Damn you Bella.

"Its okay, I think" Im pathetic "So ehm, can I ask you something?" She just nodded "Why are you talking to me? I mean I though that what happened yesterday was…" She cut me off.

"Cullen its alright, really. I think you deserve an apology for my ungraceful behavior yesterday. I decided that we should let nature takes it course, so can you forgive me and try to be my friend?"

Was she fucking serious?

"Oh well, sure, I mean we could do that" Why I was stammering so much this days? I am the most eloquent man I've ever known and with her I'm just like Forrest Gump.

"Great!" She gave me a flashing smile that I just had to returned "We need to celebrate this. How about if meet at _Il Cielo_ for dinner later tonight?"

"Bella, that would be great. At what time should I pick you up?" I knew she couldn't resist me.

"Oh no, its okay I have some things to do before, my dad wants me to go to this charity event with him. How about if we meet there at, lets say, 9?" How could I say no to her? So I just nodded. "Perfect"

"So, why aren't you taking notes or something? This year Calculus is going to be really hard, even for me" I was like naturally gifted at school.

"Like I told Kremple before, I don't need to" She whispered to me. She was beyond adorable.

When the class was over I decided to wait for Bella. When she noticed she gave me a dazzling smile. I walked her to her next class and when we got to the door she turned around and pecked me in my left cheek.

"We are going to have so much fun today" And with that she left to the classroom and left me there, drooling.

**Hope you like it pleaseeeeeee reviewwww! And ill update sooner. XOXO**


	6. Payback's a bitch

**Longest chapter so far. Hope you like it. Since I am officially off from school I'll be updating much more often. So well, enjoy this chapter and review if you can!!**

**xoxo**

(BPOV)

The rest of the day went pretty fast, but I remembered that I couldn't just rush home like everybody else once classes were over.

As the bell of the last class rang I searched for someone who would probably be meeting me here, I just needed to be sure. _His _presence was of major importance today actually.

"Hi Bella" I turned around and a sense of relief met me when I saw those blue eyes.

"James, you were getting me nervous" He grinned at that.

"Oh really?" He chuckled. "Well when you texted me I thought this was important, so here I am, what next?"

"Well can we go get something to drink so we can talk?" Hi gave me a crooked smile at that, and I knew I had him.

"Actually I brought mine also today, why don't I just follow you till we get there?" There was no way in hell I was letting my baby stay here, alone.

"Cool" He winked, once again. I was beginning to admit that he was kind of funny. "After you miss"

I chuckled. "Right Mr. Darcy." I let him lead me towards my car, while I watched him get into his I noticed that what I was planning was a little shitty, but I had some reputation and dignity. But probably Edward didn't deserve it as much as I think, maybe he just… _Oh _what am I doing? Since when I over think things? I need to start to shut up more often.

***

"So Bella, what is that you wanted to talk to me?" Patience wasn't one of James attributes.

"Well James I thought I needed someone to help me catch up with things at school" I gave him my most innocent smile "And who better than you I thought?"

"True. Who better than me"

We were now at a local coffee shop. When we arrived I was surprised when James opened the door of my car, I never thought he was one of _those. _He ordered black coffee while I ordered a cappuccino. He started babbling about useless stuff until both his patience and curiosity hit their limit.

"So James, I heard that you were in the football and lacrosse team" I took a sip of my drink.

"Yeah, since I was freshman. Why?"

"Oh nothing important." Why he had to be so damn curious? "So uhm there are a lot of guys there too?"

He gave me the _are you fucking kidding me? _look. "Well off course Bella, I mean haven't you see all the trophies? We are number one in the state, and I'm one of the stars of the team I guess" So full of himself…

"That's so impressive…" I grinned at him. Wow I'm such a decent actress. It wasn't that I didn't like James; it's just that at times like this I needed him to shut up and listen to me.

"Really Bella, what do you want to know? You've been asking me stuff I know you don't care, so please just get to the point" So he was also perceptive?

I laughed at that "Yeah you're right. Uhm I wanted to know if Cullen is in the team too"

"Why would you want to know that?" He looked angry, but once he noticed the look of shock in my face he composed himself. "Sorry, it's just that I'm not very fund of him and less now that you're asking for him, but yeah, he's in the football team, quarterback"

"It's okay James, it was mere curiosity" Now my plan was going to work I just needed the details. "So I heard this year's season started next week right?" He nodded. "So in a hypothetical case, what would make coach Clapp you know ended someone's season before it even started?"

He was now looking at me wide eyed. "What the fuck are you planning Bella?"

Shit, too perceptive. I had to make something up fast. I moved my chair a little closer to his and gently stroked his cheek, while giving him my famous puppy eyes. "Mere curiosity James?"

Please just answer the goddamn question.

He gasped a little and shift in his chair. Then he cleared his throat "Well, I mean people could do pretty fucked up stuff to ruined their season, I really don't know who could be so stupid to ruined their chance, but anyway last season the coach found Tyler at a party passed out like a week before the season started. He didn't even give him a chance to explain, you know, Coach Clapp has a very strict policy of not drinking before and during a season."

"Sweet" This was going to work after all.

"Seriously Bella, why do you care about this?" Not even James' curiosity and annoying impatience could ruin this moment.

_My moment. _Pure bliss.

I have this feeling just once in a while. It's called vendetta. The reason of my existence.

After he saw my stupid grin he as if I was okay.

"Off course James, why I shouldn't be? Anyways I have to go, thanks so much for the coffee, I really enjoyed it" I gave him a quick on the cheek and then run to my car leaving him there mouth-opened and blinking.

Finally I was going to have fun… it just will cost someone else's.

(EPOV)

I didn't know why the hell I was so excited about.

I've changed my outfit seriously like 8 times.

What the fuck is happening to me? Only girls do that right?

I sighed and decided by the black jeans and dark blue buttoned down shirt.

Yeah, girls dig that.

It was about 8:35 or something like that, but for personal experience I knew Bella had something with grieves, so I decided to save myself what would be apparently suicide and went to the restaurant, arriving about 10 minutes earlier.

I told the hostess my last name and she leaded me to a table right next to a window. Yeah, be a Cullen definitely had its benefits.

While I was waiting for her I ordered a glass of water. I had been really good with the rules. I hadn't had a drink since about 3 weeks or something, since this season was _my _season, and some stupid drunk party wasn't going to take that from me. So I was now alcohol free, yeah coach Clapp should be proud. I was proud of myself actually, not even one drop.

Then my thoughts changed quickly, I imagined Bella in that little dress she wore earlier today. _Damn, controlled yourself ass. _She was something else I could tell, she had character, she was bold and fearless, and ultimately she was going to be _mine._ Just when I was about to ordered a second glass of water she arrived. When I looked at my watch it was now 9:22. Yeah, girls and their stupid late rules.

She was wearing this delicious black dress, that ended just above her knee. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, but still looked elegant I don't know how the fuck she managed that. She was wearing that beautiful carefree smile. The one that suggests that she has a secret you'll never know.

Yeah, tonight she was _beautiful._

Why has my fucking vocabulary changed so much since she arrived? I would normally used a word like hot pussy or even sexy, but never beautiful. Maybe things were different with her after all.

"Hello Bella, you look amazing" Great dumbass, now she'll think you're retarded.

"Hi Cullen" I stood up to help her with the chair and she chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked, clearly amused, while I got back to my seat.

"_You" _She smiled, and I had to grin back.

With that we talked for several minutes about school, past relationships, friends… well we actually covered the basic stuff. So when I was about to ask the waitress to take our order she stopped me giving me that devious grin.

"Actually Cullen I thought we could go to another place to spend the rest of the night."

"What do you mean? Aren't we supposed to eat here?" She shook her head.

"Come on, lets go" With that she stood up and went for the door without looking back to make sure I was following, which I obviously was.

We went in our car since her dad gave her a ride after the event they went together. I thought Charlie was out for some business, but anyway I didn't live with him so I couldn't be sure. The most impressive thing of the whole night was that she actually asked me to drive.

"You must be fucking kidding me"

"Don't be such a pussy Cullen; just hang me over the keys. You don't know where we are going remember?"

"Not a chance Bella" Nobody ever drives my car. Not my sister, not my mother, hell not even Carlisle.

Then I thought I saw a glimpse in her eyes. She began walking towards me until out her tits were pressed into my chest. Damn Bella. She put her hand lightly around my neck and began stroking my hair. When I thought my suffering was about it, she moved closer to my face, our lips were almost touching by this point. I grabbed her waist to pulled her closer, but she shook her head letting me know she was in control. I couldn't disagree with this woman. She began lowering her hand until they reach my arms, then my chest, then the front of my pants… _fuck._

"Please Cullen, I'm such an expert driver, just hand me the keys" I felt myself getting harder, but couldn't care less. I couldn't answer her but then she inched closer, she was about to brush my lips when suddenly she giggled and loosened her hold in me… what the fuck?

"Men are so predictable" By that point she had the keys of my car in her hands. Those beautiful hands that just moments ago…

"So unfair" I muttered, finally getting into the passenger's seat of the car. She turned the music so loud that we couldn't talk, but she was actually a good driver I had to give her that.

By the time she pull over we were at a bar. What the hell?

"What are we doing here Bella?" What was she trying to do here? I was confused.

She rolled her eyes at me "What do you think you do in a bar Cullen?"

We entered the bar, well she actually dragged me to it. I mean I had some self controlled over the alcohol issue but I was no Superman. She lead us to the stool and ordered some shots.

"Bella what are you doing? I can't drink, the football season is about to start and…" She ignored me while she put a shot in front of me.

"Cullen don't ruin our night please, besides no one will know, please just one shot" She grinned eagerly at me, and with that she slipped her shot and suck a lemon. Was it getting hot in here all of the suddenly?

"Bella I'm not sure"

"_Fag" _She muttered. Okay, that's enough. I took the shot and drank it rather quickly. How much have I missed this shit.

"Yeah Cullen! There you go, I knew you had some balls" I grinned at her.

The rest of the time pretty much was the sime. We taking shot, after shot, after shot. When I last glanced at my watch it was now 2:30. Tomorrow I had practice, but I just couldn't controlled myself, not with Bella. She managed to controlled me and making me do what she wants.

After many many shots everything felt like a blur. I saw Bella grinning at me, I smiled back and then I passed out.

***

_Bam, bam, bam._

What the fuck?

_Bam, bam , bam._

Shit, my head hurts awfully. Why the fuck? Oh, right. Bella and many shots after. I opened my eyes instantly and found myself laid in the floor of the same bar we had been last night. I was confused, and my eyes ached, and my head hurt and… damn I needed to go home. I went outside but my fucking car wasn't there. What the fuck? Where is Bella, where is my car?

I tried calling her several times but she didn't answer, and I was not going to humiliate myself by calling any of my friends, so I decided to order a cab and went home to get a hot shower.

When I reached home and had already changed I had to get I ride with Alice since my car was nowhere to be fucking seen. That just dragged Alice's attention.

"Where the hell is your car?" Hell not this now.

"Shut up and drive Alice" I really loved my sister, but today I wasn't up for anyone's shit. I needed to talk to Bella.

Once we entered to the school I noticed things were a little…_strange._ People were snickering and chuckling whenever I passed by. What the hell now? When I was about to fucking smashed Newton in the face for fucking whispering something coach Clapp called me.

"Cullen, my office. Now" What did I do now? I still needed to find Bella but the tone of the coach told me this was urgent.

We entered to the office and I didn't even had a chance to talk he practically scowled at me. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

When I was about to as him what his problem was my phone rang. Bella send me a message, it was actually a video. A video of me dancing in the top of a table with what seemed like a hooker, while holding a bottle of scotch in my left hand. _Shit. _

Right after the video finished I received another message. Bella's again.

_First lesson learned Cullen: Payback's a bitch. Love, Bella._

"You are not playing this season Edward" I looked at the coach and I could feel the blood boiling at this point. How could she do that to me? I thought she was… fuck. That's what you get for trusting someone. _Bitch. _Well this is over; she ruined what I loved the most. I gave her my trust and she just… motherfucker.

I need to get out of here. Right now before I rip someone's throat.

Payback's a bitch? Well Bella you will figure that out by your own.

**Well what do you think? Decent one? I mean this was predicted to happen. Both of them are not going to changed over night, they need to learn from their mistakes.**

**Anyway I would like to ask if in the next couple of chapters you will like Bella's mother or brother to come for a visit? Hope you like it******


	7. Like everyone, trust anyone

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns it all. **

**New chapter! Hope you like… sorry if I hadn't been updating but I had a soccer tournament and exams so I had been busy. But now that it is over, I promise I'll be updating quicker! ******

**(BPOV)**

_First lesson learned Cullen: Payback's a bitch. Love, Bella._

I closed my phone as I finished texting Edward. Oh, but not after sending everyone in the school, including the coach, a video of Edward drunk and dancing with a transsexual stripper.

Last night had been really hilarious, I mean not because what I had planned for Edward, but because he was actually funny to be around. When he started drinking it was like he didn't care about anything. Like, I don't know, he seemed… _free? _

What am I thinking? I'm losing it.

The guy just got drunk and did a pretty stupid mistake. He lowered his guard.

Note to self: Never, ever lower your guard.

That's actually something I learned since I was pretty young, I don't know if it made me strong but it helped my confidence. I mean that is what it is all about; it is not about been strong but about feeling strong.

They day I figured that out I considered it my dawn. I thought I was ready for anything, but I guess I now understand that life is unexpected, you'll never be ready for _anything._ That's what Cullen must infer for today. I wished I could say I'm alright and that I don't feel guilty, but the truth is I don't know if he deserved it.

Damn,_ that_ again. Probably I should just follow my- I don't know what- instincts or whatever and go apologize and try to fix things before it's too late.

By the other hand, he may not deserve it but he obviously needed to learn some respect.

So in conclusion, _what I did was wrong? _

Alright, I know God won't answer me this one. He never did. I am alone and screwed.

For now I'm just going to let things take their course. Anyway I don't know how to apologize; I don't find the reason behind it. What you did was done, and there's nothing you or anyone can do about it.

Yeah, I'm feeling more like myself now. Fearless and feared. The way it should be.

I got out of my car and sighed. Long day ahead I guess. At least it promises to be interesting.

Shit! I forgot that Cullen's car was in my house. Yeah, since last night he was too fucked up I decided to drive myself, but let's be honest he is a big boy, he could find his way home. On the other hand, I'm a lady, I needed a decent car, and his was the only one available. I chuckled remembering last night's scene when I told him I was taking his car

"_Cullen!" I tried to called him "Cullen wake up man! I need to go home."_

"_Whaaaaat? Where are you going?" He slurred. Then he took me by my waist and straddled me in his lap. "You are not getting anywhere out of my sight?"_

"_You are so wasted I actually feel bad for what I am about to do." I tried to get off of him, but he just didn't let me._

"_I don't trust you anyway" He chuckled._

"_I know, and that is what is going to make this even less bitter." I stated._

_He then looked me in the eyes and practically locked me in his gaze. "I think you are going to regret this in the morning." His green eyes bored into mine at that moment._

"_Never." I said. He gave me one last look and a sad smile was playing on his lips._

"_Sorry about that Bells." He chuckled before getting another shot and going over to the stool._

_That was my wake up call. I needed to get out of there, so I did. I took his car, and not once I looked back._

Okay, enough Cullen. He wasn't going to fill my thoughts today. I hope.

First class, Physics. This just keeps getting worse and worse.

I entered Forks High and I noticed everyone was looking at me like I was Hulk Hogan or something.

Yeah, they probably already saw the video. Now they knew they shouldn't mess with me, unless they wanted to be crushed. Because that's the only thing I know what to do, and I'm good at it.

I got into the classroom and sat in the back as usual. Everyone was still staring, guys with their _I-want-to eat-you _look, and girls with the _I-haven't-done-anything-to-you _look.

I was looking myself in the mirror when I felt somebody sit beside me. It was Rosalie.

"Hey" I said, turning myself to look at her.

"Hi Bella" She said, giving me a nice smile.

"So, what's up?" I hope she doesn't hate me. I don't know why, but I kind of like her, she was better than the bunch of social climbers that reside here.

"Nothing." She said biting her lip. _Long day…_

"Just spit it" I spat.

"Okay, I saw the video and well…" She started, but I cut her off.

"And now you hate me or something because Cullen is your friend and bla bla. It's alright." I had patience for bulshit.

Actually she started laughing. "Actually I was going to tell you that that shit was funny. Of course I think it was a low blow, you know getting him kicked out of the team. He really loved football, you could see that every time he played, but now well…" she finished.

"Yeah I know, pretty shitty huh?" I chuckled darkly. "I was actually thinking about talking to the coach and explaining him what happened. And believe me I don't do this very often but I'm giving Cullen a second chance."

"Well that's… different. I don't what exactly he did to you and I really don't care, but he's actually a cool person, you just need to give the guy some limits but he's one of the funniest people I've met. And don't worry, whatever you did to him it's between the two of you, I'm not his mother or anything so don't worry about me hating you… I actually think we are going to be really good friends." She smiled.

"Yeah I think that too." Rose was different, she didn't care about other people businesses' and that was actually a much needed break from the people I've been hanging out since I was five.

"By the way I totally love your purse, is it DVF?" Yeah, I Rosalie and I would become really good friends.

**(EPOV)**

Three hours.

I've been inside the boy's bathroom in the second floor looking out the window for about three hours now. Just letting my anger flow.

I chuckled when I remembered me and Lauren Mallory making out in this exact bathroom two years ago.

I stopped when I remembered Bella and her stupid grudge, which cost me the only thing that made high school bearable for me. I couldn't believe I actually got to trust her, even by a short moment. I'm an asshole, and I needed it out of my chest. _Now._

I realized that we were now in lunch. And my body just acted by itself. I swear I couldn't controlled me even if I wanted to, which wasn't the case.

I run over to the cafeteria, anger again boiling in my blood. I ignored the people that were waving at me and calling my name, my eyes were just fixed in that door.

I reached the door and my eyes were searching until I spotted her, sitting with my friends at my table? What the hell?

And still it was true; there she was linked arms with Emmett laughing at a joke or some other shit like that and she was looking more beautiful than I've ever seen her. Her hair was almost touching her waist in beautiful lose curls, her face had that natural blush that was so appealing and her eyes were glistening. _Damn you Bella._ Alice and Rosalie were there too, laughing too. Hell even Jazz was there looking at her, or should I say gaping? This fucking people didn't know anything about fucking loyalty?

I stormed to where they were and stopped dead in my tracks as I reached their, _my _table.

Everyone immediately stopped laughing and turned to look at me.

Alice was the first to talk. "Hey big brother, where were you?"

"Oh well Ali, I'm sorry I'm late, I had to return my uniform since you are now well aware that the coach kicked me out of the team." I managed to use the most innocent smile I had.

"Yeah well Cullen about that I…" Bella tried to talk, but my mouth couldn't stop. Word vomit I guess.

"Bella Bella, I'm so glad you're here, making friends and building your empire." Everyone gave me warning glances but I wasn't having any of that. "I received your message earlier. Pretty classy, I mean even for someone like you."

"Edward…" Rosalie started.

"Chill out man, let her talk." Emmett said, but not even he could calm me today.

"Now let me finish, she needs to understand that she is _nothing _for me. Just a grudge fucking holder, a pathetic little spoiled brat who knows nothing. She thinks she's a badass for what she just did, but actually she just ruined what could've been the best fuck she'll ever have. Because that's the only thing guys consider her, a fuck." I look at her in the eye while I said every word, and she didn't even flinched I had to give her that, but her eyes-for just a tiny second- were sad.

She instantly stood up. "Nice speech there Cullen. I'm sorry my little joke made you feel so sad." She pouted. "Next time I promised I'll try to be more considerate."She smiled mockingly at me.

"Don't ever start something you won't be able to finished." She instantly laughed at that.

"God Cullen, you don't even know who you are messing with. Just one advice: be careful." With that she took her purse and walked out of the cafeteria not without blowing me a kiss first.

"Fucker…" I sighed.

"Edward what is your problem! Bella is just so nice to all of us and you just treat her like fucking shit." Alice was now in front of me and her petite figure barely even reached my chin.

"What the fuck are you talking about Alice? Don't you realize what you did to me? She just fucking ruined everything and you are here defending her." I didn't like fighting with Alice but she was fucking unbelievable right now.

"She was going to apologize and convince the coach that it was her fault, and now you just blew it Edward…"

Fuck. What the heck is happening? She was going to apologize?

Now that I think about it I cut her off before she could talk and… _Damn._

"I need to go Alice I need to find her, I… I, where is she?" I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins and I had no fucking idea why, well actually I had.

"It's too late Edward. You know it is so hard to make her open up and now you just… I guess trying won't harm anyone at least." This time it was Rose who talked to me.

With that I stormed out of the cafeteria, looking for the only brunette that could make my heart skip a beat, sheez I've become such a wuzzy.

I spotted her in her locker, she noticed me while I approached her. I had to admit it, I was nervous.

"Bella" I took a deep breath, she was there in all her glorious beauty and I needed to fix things. "I need to apologize for I told you in the cafeteria."

She didn't look at me once, she was just there standing looking at her fucking phone.

"I don't know you were trying to apologize and that shit and I am really sorry. I didn't mean that and I actually had a pretty amazing time with you yesterday, you know, after I lost consciousness." I laughed at that, "And I hope it's not too late for us to fix this, and be friends, because I want us to be friends Bella. Please just let me start over."

At that moment she turned around and our eyes met. Man she was gorgeous.

"Of course Cullen, I am all in for second chances you know." There was something about her tone that I didn't like, it was the same she used when she invited me over for dinner. "Obviously we can be friends, and now that I know who you are it'll be easier. I already like you Cullen, and I know we are going to be the best of friends."

"Well Bella I like you too." At that moment I saw me falling for her, and I knew that I needed to crumbled her walls before ever get to know her. And that shit scared the hell out of me, I never ever thought about love, and here I was thinking about it with a girl I just met a couple of days ago.

"Well I have to go, see you later Cullen." She closed her locker and headed for the exit door.

"What are you talking about, are you ditching or what?" _We could ditch together anytime you'd like._

"Yeah, I have some things to do. See you tomorrow." And with that she left, leaving me there mouth-opened at the sight of her lovely ass.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. All I could think of was how I was going to make things better with Bella. I knew it was going to be difficult, but I needed to be strong and have patience with her. And I must not fall in her games, that was my number one rule with her. That is what she was used to do to keep people away. Lucky her I was now persistent.

I had a ride with Alice again since I still didn't find my car, I figured out Bella must have gone with it yesterday when I passed out, and right now I couldn't care less. I had a goofy grin the whole ride home.

"Edward isn't that… isn't that your car?" Alice voice brought me back to reality. And I almost wished it hadn't.

There it was, in the middle of the road, my beautiful Jaguar, my baby, crushed with a tree. If I was a girl, I would be crying by now. I opened the door of Alice's car and went straight to meet my baby. I realized the window was down and the keys were in the ignition. Who could've done this? And as if my doubts were been answered there was a little note in the passenger seat. I unfolded it and almost chocked when I read it.

_Time for a new lesson Cullen. Like everyone, trust anyone. –B_

Yeah well maybe things with Bella weren't as good as I thought.

**(BPOV)**

Like everyone, trust anyone.

Story of my life.

I thought I was doing the right thing by apologizing to Edward, hell I don't apologize to anybody and he just degraded me completely. He called me a fuck, and I didn't know why it hurt so much.

I felt disrespected and used and dirty and… I needed to do something about it.

My reputation and pride is the only thing I had left.

So I took his car and smashed it into a tree. It felt good, it felt right. I am a bad person and I don't care anymore. Thanks to Edward Cullen I will be an Ice Princess, I would take everything I can and give nothing back, I will make him pay. Because I felt cheated, I can't believe I broke my own rule and let my guard down. This is what happens when you do it.

I needed something that reminded me of whom I am and why I am like this. I called the only person that can help me right now.

_Kathlyn, call me as soon as you can. It's urgent -B_

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay there it is, hope you like it.**

**Review please, I would like to see what I can do better and well you know it will be good to also know what do you guys would like to see in the story**

**xoxo**


	8. I want you

**(EPOV)**

"Incredible Edward. And you are just going to leave things like this?"

"Alice just please, please for once just let me manage this okay?"

"Whatever Edward, it's not my car or my punishment we are talking about."

"Exactly," I couldn't tell Alice it was Bella. I couldn't tell anyone. I just... this was something I needed to figure out on my own. Wow, I'm a complete fucking chick.

Alice parked in front of our house and I stepped out as soon as she stopped. "Ugh Edward, what's the rush?"

I needed to call my dad inmediately, before the insurance people did. I just needed to figure out a good excuse. Well, what the hell, it was my dad we were talking about after all.

I grabbed my blackberry and called the doctor. He answered on the third ring or some shit like that.

"Hi son, what's the matter?"

"Hey dad, I was just calling you to ask you about your day." _Bad Move Eddie._

"Yeah right Edward. I am going to repeat it only once. What do you want?" Touchy.

"Well dad the truth is that..." What is my problem. I never had issues to emulate a sentence before. Shit is the Swan that's filling my mind.

"Edward are you alright son?" Damn, he noticed too.

"Look that the point here is that I did some stupid shit yesterday, things I should've never done but did it nonetheless. And now, thanks to God's impartice of justice, my car is in the middle of the road crashed to a car." There. Coherent Edward is back.

"Well, well Edward. Who would've said it. My young _I-don't-need-anyone's-help_ son is calling me for help." He chucled. Ladies and gentlemen, there you have it: my role of model.

"Dad just please make sure it is fixed or if at least I'll need to buy another one, I don't have time for your jokes now."

"Slow down son, wasn't dad you precious Volvo?" I hummed a 'yes' and he gasped in shock. "Aye Edward. I'm surprise, I thought by now you will have the boy pinned down to the floor." He was right. I would have.

"How do you know it was a boy?" I asked. _Why you didn't considered it for been a girl? Because it was a fucking girl!_

"Well since the day I gave it to you that Volvo has been your most precious treasure. A little ostentatious if you ask me and I know you don't have the heart to do something like that yourself." He chucled again to himself. Yeah, my dad was the king at laughing at his own jokes. Ah, what the years can do to you... He didn't even understand my question.

"Okay dad, enough laughing at my expense. I have to go, talk to you later." I cut even before he had a chance to say goodbye.

Now I had more important issued to attend.

I stumbled to Alice's room. She was cutting pictures of some magazine as usual.

"Hey Ali, can you do me a favor?"

"Have it back by 6." She said while throwing me the keys of her car. Sometimes I wonder if she could see what I was about to do. Really. Some people thought we could read each others minds. And the truth is that sometimes we can. Times like this for example.

"Thanks sis, I love you. Bye." She mumbled a short good luck as I headed to the garage.

As soon as I stepped inside the car I was on the road. Driving to the only place I could think of right now.

I parked in front of the massive house and went to the door. Fidgeting with my keys the whole way. _Fuck Edward, control yourself. YOU DONT FIDGET OKAY?_

I composed myself and knocked the door. After what seemed like 15 minutes someone opened the door.

It was an old lady, the made I presumed because of her clothes.

"Yes?" She said looking down at me.

"Hi, I wanted to see Bella. Is she here?"

"Sure, come on in." She said while she stepped aside and opened the door for me. "Second door to the left." She said while pointing to the staircase.

"Hmm thank you."

I began my way to her bedroom, when suddenly I heard music coming from the room that was supposed to be Bella's. It was Jay-Z's 'Run This Town'. Why was she listening to that?

My curiosity overcame me and I slowly opened the door of her room and gasped at what I saw.

There she was. Bella in all of her glory. In a James Dean shit and some really _really _short boy shorts. And nothing else. And my hands started sweating, and my head started spinning and a had a fucking hard-on.

She was swaying her hips at the music, with her eyes closed. She had a couple of shirts in her hands so I figured she was fixing her wardrobe or some stuff like that. When it came to Kanye's part she began to silently mouth the words and my dick twitched. I gasped more loudibly now and _fuck _she turned around looking at me. Wide eyed and dropped all of the shirts she was grabbing.

She had all of her hair in disarray but it still looked perfect, she was so beautiful and right now I didn't care if I said that cause that was the truth. She was beautiful.

I closed the door behind me and began making my way to her. She was gaping at me curiously, without saying a word.

I heard John Legend's Green Light and that was all in took. I grabbed her face gently between my hands and angled my face to kiss her, not so gently. It felt so good. She was soft and little and perfect and...Ugh just Bella.

I kissed her with more passion and then I felt her body tensed, I inwardly cursed myself for been such a jerk since she was going to break the kiss and probably arranged my assassination, but for the feeling of her lips on mine it was worth it. But then it was my turned to be shocked since she did the last thing I expected. She sighed in my mouth sending shivers to my spine and throw her hands around my neck. Just as I thoughtthis couldn't get any better she began to massage my scalp and it felt even better.

Her lips were fantastic, but I needed more. I push my tongue inside her mouth and the next thing I knew it was a battle for dominance. And her tongue tasted even better than her lips. God, a little help here please. She graced her lips to my bottom lip and grabbed it between hers sucking. And that's all it took. I lifted her up as if she didn't weighed anything, which she didn't, and she circled her legs around my waist. It was better than out position before, but I needed more. More heat, more friction... So I pinned her against the closest wall and she began rubbing herself at me. And I lost it. She broke the kiss and began sucking at my neck, probably leaving a mark but I didn't care. She was mine, so it was right she marked me as hers. I cupped her ass, and then used one hand to began to remove her shirt, because them I needed to see what was under it. She helped me with the job and soon her shirt was on the floor. And fuck me, she wasn't wearing a bra. She had the perkiest most beautiful breasts I had ever seen, and I needed to taste them. So I did. They tasted like sunshine and Bella and strawberry and all the good things I could think of. I tugged at her right nipple and she squirmed and pulled at my hair. I wanted to see her doing it again, so I did it again but this time more forcefully, gaining a moan from her. And it was the sweetest sound on earth. But I needed more... I lead her to the bed and straddle her. She began fumbling with the buttons of my shirt until it was on the floor. Her eyes started roaming my body, lingering at my chest and then at my obvious erection and she bit her bottom lip. She bit her FUCKING lip! I took the hint and pull my jeans down; when I was freed from that cage I almost sighed in contenment as the air hit my erection. I straddled her and began kissing her again, sucking at the stop just below her earlobe. She started kissing at my neck and then made her way to my chest where she sucked on my nipples and had me almost squialing like a little girl. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I was so fucking happy that I didn't even made sense anymore, so I did the most stupid thing in my life.

"So Bella, this is today's lesson?" I said while I grabbed the waistband of her shorts. She was so wet, and it smelled delicious and I just wanted totaste her... suddenly her two little hands grabbed mine to stopped me. I looked at her and she had this alarmed look on her face. She instantly pushed at my chest as if she wanted me to move. I did and she grabbed her shirt and putting it on. I looked at her questionly, but she only pointed at the door and said the most horrible word in the whole english language. "Out."

* * *

**i know its been a while since i havent update but hell there you have it. hopeee you enjoyyyyyy" reviewww 10 reviews for anew chapter:)**


End file.
